Is it Hate or Love?
by Sadistic One
Summary: Gumo is the new boy at school and he meets new friends, and one crazy goofy teen name Gumi. Who he hates. Gumi tries to do everything to gets him to like her, but nothing seems to work. So she starts to hate him too.. or so she thinks.. Bad summary,
1. Gumiya

**Hello Readers:**

**I've decided to make a Gumi/Gumo Fanfic...**

**Only three storied of them,(I've seen) I personally like Gumi, because I find her to be very interesting. But it seems as if everyone forgets about her. D: We can't have that happening.**

**So this will be my first Vocaloid Fanfic...**

**I hope I do well, since I've always written about Naruto and Hinata or yaoi. **

**O_O**

**Well here it goes.**

**Must warn: May have some grammatical errors, maybe spelling! - I warned you :O**

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sun was covered by the dullness of the clouds and the tress began to blow back and forth. Green eyes stared up at the sky and there was a silent sigh. Her eyes searched the school campus vaguely as if she was look for something, but just didn't know what she was looking for. Gumi, the green eye girl, jumped from the tree and started to run.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So you're new!" a teal hair girl squealed. "I like meeting new people" she said smiling.

The yellow eye boy stared at her as if she was crazy. Everyone in the group started to laugh, except for Miku, who didn't know what was going on.

"So what's your name buddy?" Len asked him.

"My name is Gumiya, but you can call me Gumo for short" the deep voice said.

Kagamine Rin stared in awe. "We have a friend name Gumi"

"Speaking of the carrot top, where is she?" Len said.

"She bound to come" Kaito, a blue hair teen said licking ice cream.

Miku stared at him for a while and punched him in the gut. "And that was for eating ice-cream early in the morning!" she yelled at the boy.

Kaito held his stomach. "So…sorry" he said tears running down his face.

"Hmph! OMG! We are so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves" Miku said. "That is Kaito" she said pointing at the boy crying. "That is Rin and Len, they look alike… but they're not related. "As you know I'm Miku and…" she stopped.

"GUMI!" a green hair teen girl said glomping her Miku.

"And yes… This is Gumi" Miku said pushing her off of her.

Gumi smiled goofy and gave the boy a energetic hand shake. He stared at her with disgust, but Gumi just kept on smiling. She stared at the boy happily.

"I hate you" was all he said.

Gumi stared at him. O-o

Miku and Kaito were too busy fighting, and Rin and Len were talking about the stars.

Gumi glared at the boy. "That was mean" she said laughing.

The boy just stared at her, through his glasses. "I meant it"

**Well my first Vocaloid story..**

**Please tell me what you think of it.**

**:O**


	2. He hates me D:

**Thank you for the review Xitlalit123 **

**Maybe he is afraid of love… O_O**

**These two are my favorite pairing; I was so mad when I only saw three stories about them, but I hope you stick with my story and keep reviewing. ^_^ I don't know how to do a point of view, but I'll try.  
>O_O<strong>

!

**Gumiya point of view**

I watched the classroom and the children in it. It seemed alright. I watched as a teal hair girl walked her way up to me.

"So you're new!" the girl said. "I like meeting new people" she said smiling.

I gave her a stare as if she was crazy a, and tried not to shove pencil's in my ears from her high-pitch voice. I found it cute, but enough to send someone to the hospital. Everyone started to laugh, except for her who was confused. I listened as she introduced the people around, they seemed like nice people.

My name is Gumiya, but you can call me Gumo for short" I said my voice deep.

The yellow hair girl, held onto me with complete awe. "We have a friend name Gumi"

"Speaking of the carrot top, where is she?" Len said.

"She bound to come" a blue hair teen said licking ice cream.

I raised my green eye brow up. 'Gumi' I said in my mind

The teal hair girl stared at him for a while and punched him in the gut. "And that was for eating ice-cream early in the morning!" she yelled at the boy.

He held his stomach. "So…sorry" he said tears running down his face.

"Hmph! OMG! We are so sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves" Miku said. "That is Kaito" she said pointing at the boy crying. "That is Rin and Len, they look alike… but they're not related. "As you know I'm Miku and…" she stopped.

"GUMI!" a green hair teen girl said glomping Miku.

I nearly fell off of my chair, but managed to keep still. 'Where the hell did she come from?" I asked myself.

She had a goofy smile plastered on her face. She gave me a friendly shake out of this world. I felt my heart beat as I felt her soft white hand. I let go of her hand and gave her a disgusted look, but she was still smiling. She did look like an angel. She had short green hair, and pretty green eyes, nice white skin, she was kind of short maybe 5ft 5, but the thing that struck me was that goofy smile of hers. I couldn't show my emotions. So I did one thing that came to my mind.

"I hate you"

She stared at me, her smile left her face.

"That was mean" she said laughing, as if it was a joke.

I stared at her through my glasses. "I meant it"

She stopped laughing and looked at me in a glaring way.

**Normal point of view**

"MIKUUUU AND RIIIIIINNN BATHROOM NOW!" Gumi shouted, stomping her feet out the door.

Miku and Rin had a confuse face, but they followed her. They walked through the halls of the school and went into the bathroom.

"What's the matter Gumi?" Rin asked.

"Yeaaah" Miku said.

"Gumo hates me" she said sadly.

._. "How do you know his name, you wasn't even there" Miku and Rin said together.

"I have sonic ears" she said grinning, but it quickly faded. "He hates me. I didn't do anything to him"

"I'm sure he doesn't. What makes you think that?" Rin said giving her friend a hug.

"He said 'I hate you'"

"I'm sure he was joking" Miku said hugging her friend also.

Gumi face lit up. "So you think, he was joking"

They nodded. "He doesn't even know you, for him to hate you" Miku said laughing.

I smiled at my friends. "Maybe you're right"

**End of chapter.**

**Please review.**


	3. Show you the hate

**Thank you for the reviews. ^_^  
>D: Sorry for not updating… I've been busy with school and new anime shows o-o Like Mirai Nikki! =O Like seriously you guys… you should like watch it! D:<strong>

**Um… But yes a Gumi and Gumo Fanfic… **

**^_^ Well… let's read this story shall we.**

**O_O**

Gumi POV

We walked out the bathroom hand in hand. I had actually believed my friends. That Gumo didn't hate me, but as the day past I was proven wrong. And if it was like that… I was going to give him a reason for hating me.

Normal POV

"Hiya Gumi" Miku said hugging her green head friend.

Gumi smiled brightly, until "he" came in. Miku turned around and hugged Gumo by the waist.

"Gumo! How ya doing? Did you enjoy your first day of school yesterday?" Miku asked all bubbly.

Gumo stared down at the girl and gave her a soft smile. "I'm good and yes I did. I am very glad I met you and your wonderful friends" he said.

Miku let go of him so he could have sat down and she smiled. "Hehe… they're your friends too"

Gumo smiled showing his white teeth. Miku then turned around and violently attacked Kaito who Meiko was already beating up. Gumi stared at the boy sitting one seat away from her and a tint of blush appeared on her cheeks. Gumo feeling somebody staring at him turned around. His smiled quickly faded and he gave Gumi a disgusted look.

"What are you staring at snot head?" Gumo asked raising his eye brows.

She stared at him with her big green eyes. " WHO ARE YOU CALLING SNOT HEAD! BOOGERS FOR BRAINS" Gumi shouted.

"Who are you calling snot head? Boogers for brains" Gumo mocked her.

This made Gumi mad and she tried to calm herself down. "Why are you so mean to me?" she asked him.

"Because I don't like you" he said taking out his notebook.

This made Gumi eyes watered and she ran out the classroom.

Gumo POV

I saw the tears dropped from her as she ran out the classroom. I felt disgusted of myself. Why did I have to be mean? Why be mean to her? Why did I choose to make her life a living hell? Just because… I couldn't think of it. I shrugged off the feelings. I looked inside my notebook and stared at the blank pages.

The teacher had finally come and class began without Gumi.

Normal POV

Gumi ran into the bathroom and started crying. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself. "I thought it was just a joke, but those words are hurtful"

She turned on the water and splashed some water on her face. "Everyone loves me… I'm Gumi" she said looking in the mirror. "I'm not about to let some four eye freak come up in my school and show me off. If its hate he wants, its hate he shall get" she walking out the bathroom.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Gumi slammed the door opened and the class looked at her. "Well Miss Gumi… Where have you been?" Luka the professor asked her sweetly.

"Oh sorry… the bathroom was calling me" Gumi replied smiling.

Luka also smiled and asked Gumo no question. She walked gracefully to her seat until she noticed it was occupied by Ted.

"Sorry Gumi… I'll find a next" Ted was interrupted.

"It's okay. I'll just sit next to Gumo" she said smiling.

She then walked next to Gumo and sat down next to him. He looked at her.

"Why the hell…

He was interrupted when Gumi had pushed his books off the table. Gumo stared at her.

"You Little….

"Is everything okay Gumo… Gumi?" Luka asked the two.

"Yes Luka-sensei Gumo books just fell off" Gumi said.

"Oh…

Luka-sensei turned back to the board.

Gumo stared at the girl and lean to the side when he was pushed off his chair. There was a hard thud in the class. The class turned around and they started to laugh, even Luka-sensei giggled.

"Are you okay Gumo?" Gumi asked smirking.

Gumo glared at her. "What's her deal?" he asked himself mentally.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**That's the end… for now.**

**I was thinking about Gumo. Maybe I'm going to give him a dark past. =D**

**But review please… and tell your friends to review… and their friends to review. ^-^ So we can bring light to Gumi and Gumo.**

**Thank you!**


	4. What the hell just happened?

Thank you the reviews **dragonroses** and Anonymousx

GumiXGumoXGumiXGumoXGumiXGumo

The bell had rung and the class full of students quickly scattered out. Gumo picked up his bag, but was stopped when Gumi snatched out his hand and threw it on the other side of the room.  
>"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Gumo shoutedasked her.  
>"What's the matter with you?" Gumi mocked him.<br>Gumo twitched his green eye brow. This girl was really getting underneath his skin.  
>"What's the problem?" Rin asked Gumo.<br>Then Gumo smirked. "Rin thank goodness you're here" Gumo said smiling. "Gumi has been treating me really badly. She pushed me out my chair first of all, write stupid all over my book, kicked me in my shin, called me terrible names and now she threw my bag on the other side of class" Gumo said pointing at his bag.  
>Gumi mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe this. I mean she did push him out the chair and threw his bag, but those other stuff was a bunch of lies.<br>"GUMI! That is rude!" Rin said shouting at her friend.  
>"Bu... but Rin you believe him" Gumi replied pointing at Gumo who had fake tears running down his cheeks.<br>"Hmph!" Rin said going to Gumo and patting him on the back.  
>"What's the matter?" Miku said noticing the scene.<br>"Gumi is being mean to Gumo, Miku" Rin said trying to cheer up the green headed boy.  
>"Gumo... that's not nice" Miku said frowning.<br>"Bu..BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Gumi said angrily.  
>"Let's go Gumo" Rin and Miku said at the same time.<br>The three started to walk out the classroom.  
>"Forgot my bag" Gumo said sadly.<br>He turned around and smirked at Gumi evilly as he grabbed his bag. Gumi stares at him. her mouth wide. Gumo left the classroom with a confused and angry Gumi.  
>"What the hell just happened?"<br>._. Short chapter I know


	5. Smarter than you think part 1

**Thank you for the reviews everybody.**

**Yeah yeah yeah, I know I haven't updated in a long time. School _ Busy _ Anime (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) Haha… Well I'm glad I found some GumiXGumo lovers. So please continue to read and read the rest of this story.**

**And I would have updated sooner, but my mom had me doing work around her office =_= **

**So blame her! D:**

**=) Thank you!**

**o-o**

Gumi POV

"I couldn't believe what happened; the fact that Gumo is one step ahead of me. This couldn't be happening" I said as I picked up my green and orange carrot bag. "Gumo don't think I'm going to let you get away this!" I said pumping my fist up in the air.

Normal POV

Gumi pushed a few green strands behind her ear and walked down the halls and entered the cafeteria. She went and got a tray and entered the line. She took up a green apple and an apple pie with carrot juice. She walked sadly to her friends.

"Gumi… what's the matter?" Kaito asked seeing the girl sad expression.

Miku, Rin, Len and Meiko looked at her. Gumi put her tray on the table and stood in the back of Gumo. She cleared her throat, which cause him to turn around.

"I'm sorry Gumo for treating you like that" she said an apologetic tone.

Miku and Rin smiled. Gumi gave Gumo a hug, a little tint of red was notice on his face. Gumi continue to hug the boy and she whispered in his ear.

"You're not smarter than me Gumo"

She released the boy and gave the boy a huge smile, showing her white glistening teeth.

Gumo stared at the girl and returned the smile. "Haha! It's okay Gumi… I forgive you"

Gumi stared at the boy, and Gumo returned the stare back, fire was playing with fire.

"Yay! We're all friends again" Miku and Rinwith hi said together hugging the two.

The group of friends laughed.

O_O

Gumo walked down the pavement with his hand in his pocket. He started whistling, as the sun was drawing to night. As he walked down the lonely pavement he saw a small gold kitten with its head stuck in an old rust white gate.

Gumo walked past the cat, who was crying for help. He ignored it, but the call for help echoed in his head. He turned back around and walked over the kitten. "Stupid cat, how did you managed to get your small head stuck in this gate" Gumo said, anger in his voice.

He helped the cat out gently and placed it on the concrete. "Now don't be stupid and get your head stuck back in there" he said turning around.

The kitten tilted its golden head to the side; it got off of his hip and walked behind it. Gumo turned around and stared at the kitten. The kitten stared back at Gumo in his yellow eyes.

"Why are you following me?" he asked the cat.

"Meow"

Gumo fixed his glasses and "meow" back at the cat. The kitten's face was full of happiness and it ran up to Gumo and tackled his leg. Gumo laughed at the kitten and picked it up.

"Wow… you're something else. After I called you stupid, you still followed me" he said walking away with the kitten on top of his head.

**^_^ Please review D:**

**I got the idea of a cat when I was watching Kaichou wa maid-sama.**

**O^-^O **

**Thanky!**


	6. Good Boy

**Thank you for the reviews readers…**

**O_O**

Gumo placed the kitten on the counter and walked to the silver fridge. He opened up the fridge and revealed the food that was in it.

"Hmmm… now what do cat likes to eat?" Gumi asked himself.

He pushed aside the food and noticed some left over tuna. "Thank you father" he said looking up at the ceiling.

He took out the bowl full of tuna and placed it next to the kitten. "Here you go" he said rubbing the kittens head.

The kitten responded by licking Gumo hand. "Yeah…yeah!" Gumo said grinning a little.

He left the kitten to eat and he walked to the sofa. He sighed as he lifted up the remote and turn on the television. He hadn't bothered to check his answering machine nor even change out of his school clothes. He flicked through the channel until he had stopped on a cartoon, Power puff Girls.

Gumo looked outside and the other side of the front door. He smiled to himself and he placed his leg on the coffee table and placed his hands in the back of his head. This was truly relaxing to him. About 5 minutes later the kitten had rest on his stomach; Gumo had placed his hand on the kitten stomach and rub its stomach.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" he asked.

Gumo lifted up the kitten and looked underneath it. "Hmm… well you're one cute boy" he said laughing.

The kitten was trying to scrape Gumo what its nail. He pinched the kitten nose. "Bad boy" Gumo said.

**O_O**

Gumi tapped her carrot pen on the desk.

'Tap…"

She stared at her clock and tilted her head. "Why does he hate me?"

She got up from her desk and sat on her bed as she held a rocket plushy close to her chest. She wore wearing orange pajamas and black socks.

"Well like I said I'm going to give him a reason to hate me" she said confidently.

Gumi was usually sweet, but this boy was getting underneath her skin.

**O_O**

**GUMI POV**

I quickly got out of bed to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I looked at and notice it was 7:20; I was going to be late for school.

"Oh man… I didn't set the alarm clock, I forgot time had changed" I said as I brushed my teeth roughly.

I spat in the sink and notice some blood mixed with the toothpaste foam. "Gah! I brushed too hard"

I didn't have time to stop and ran to the closet and yank my school clothes from the hanger. A few minutes later I ran out the door and raced outside. It was already late and so the bus had left me.

"What since does it makes running to school. I'm already late" I said kicking the pebbles on the sidewalk. "I'm going to get detention."

I walked silently alone my head hang low.

"Oof" I said as I felt my body slam into something hard.

My body was aching now. "I'm sorry about-

The person had turned around and my eyes went wide. "Hmph" I said.

"Can't you say sorry?" the person, Gumo asked.

"Why should I?" I asked angrily. "You should have never been standing there" I said.

Gumo stared down at me; I felt his eyes pierced my very soul. I felt unease. "Stop staring at me like that" I said avoiding his eye contact.

I heard him smirk. "I still hate you" he said.

I felt his words pierced through my heart. "I hate you more" I said walking around him.

**End of Gumi POV**

**^_^ Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Attack

**GUMI POV**

"The nerve of that guy!" I said furiously. I stomped up the school stairs and on my way to the office to get a late pass.

I stood in front of the secretary, tapping my foot on the bronzed tile floor. She looked up from what she was doing and stared at me before answering. "Can I help you?"

"I want a late pass" I said rolling my eyes. I didn't expect for my voice to be as harsh as that.

The woman scoffed before slamming the tin paper on my hand. I turned on my heels and walked out the office. As I walked past it was him, the guy that made my day went from sweet to sour. I couldn't believe people like that actually lived on this planet.

He ignored my icy glare and went straight into the office. My heart race, I wanted to beat the organs out of him. I sighed. I probably couldn't have done anything anyway. I knocked on the door and opened it. Where was everybody? I stepped in the class further and turned to face the chalk board.

'_Field Trip: March5th _

_Bus arrival:_

_7:00 _

_Meet out front'_

I stared at the wall and then I looked at her orange watch. 8:10, March5th. I dropped my bag and screamed. "I really wanted to go on that trip" I said sniffling. I dragged my feet to the desk and sat on the brown seat. I sighed deeply and rested my head on the table. Why?

Due to me resting and not caring anymore I didn't hear the door open. All I heard was the footsteps walking and then they stopped all of a sudden. I felt as If something was over me so I raised my head off of the desk slowly and looked into yellow eyes.

**GUMO POV**

I entered the classroom and saw that the class had left for the field trip. Of course I didn't care, I'd rather be in class alone sleeping for a whole 3 hours, but that's when my eyes gaze her, my heart started to thump rather quickly. Why was this happening to me? Maybe it was puberty kicking in. But I started it when I was like 12-13. I rolled my eyes. Maybe she's mad at me? I rolled my eyes again. I could care less, but why was my body acting on its own and walking up to her.

'I am stupid' I thought.

I stopped in front of her and watched as she left her head up. Gumi stared into my eyes. I know she hated me, you could feel the hatred and anger, but you know what I did? I smirked at her.

"YOU CRAP HOLE" she shouted at me, tears running down her eyes.

I was taken aback by this. This chick was actually crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. Usually I would just let a girl cry without asking her why, but Gumi was different.

"You made me miss my field trip. I really wanted to go to that" she said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

I twitched. "How was it my fault? I did nothing to you for you to miss your trip. Maybe you should keep your eyes off of me and focus more" I said sneering at her.

And that's when I saw an orange blob attack me.

**^-^ Was thinking about making this into a NarutoxHinata story. Might do it.**

**But please review.**


	8. PayBack

_**Thank you for the reviews! I haven't written in a long time, because I lost the will to do it, but I'm back and I'll try to write as much. So come back my reviewers!**_

_**T_T**_

_**Recap of Chapter 7:**_

_**"YOU CRAP HOLE" she shouted at me, tears running down her eyes.**_

_**I was taken aback by this. This chick was actually crying.**_

_**"What's the matter?" I asked worriedly. Usually I would just let a girl cry without asking her why, but Gumi was different.**_

_**"You made me miss my field trip. I really wanted to go to that" she said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.**_

_**I twitched. "How was it my fault? I did nothing to you for you to miss your trip. Maybe you should keep your eyes off of me and focus more" I said sneering at her.**_

_**And that's when I saw an orange blob attack me.**_

_**(-w-) (-w-) (-w-) **_

**Gumi POV**

"How was it my fault? I did nothing to you for you to miss your trip. Maybe you should keep your eyes off of me and focus more" he said.

I couldn't believe what he had said just now. I felt like I had lost it. Stare at him? No thank you! I couldn't control myself and I found myself on top of him.

"YOU CRAZY HAG!" I heard him scream.

I felt warm tears ran down my cheek as I yank at his hair, he was trying to desperately yank me off, but I tried to stay on top of him. He eventually got me off and he brushed his pants.

**Normal POV**

Gumo stared at Gumi with hate reflecting off of his glasses. All she did was stared, afraid of what he might do. Gumi was always happy, beside Miku and Rin, but even since he came her niceness had been wearing out. She quickly got up and brushed off her red short skirt.

"You're so going to pay for that" Gumo said cracking his knuckles.

Gumi gulped. "You can't hit a girl" she said chewing down on her lips.

Gumo stepped closer to her, glaring down at the short girl before him. But she noticed he had stopped. He just looked at her and turned around to sit far away from here.

"Why did you miss the field trip Gumi, I thought you wanted to go to it so badly" Miku said patting her friend head.

"I did. It's all stupid Gumo fault" she said sniffling.

"What did he do?" Miku asked her friend. "He is very nice" she said pointing at the laughing boy.

"No he isn't, he's the devil in disguise" she said glaring at the boy who was laughing with Kaito.

Miku giggled. "Oh Gumi, I think I know what it is" she said giving her friend the eye.

Gumi tilted her head to the side. "And what's that?" she asked.

"You like him!" Miku said clapping. "That's so cute!"

Gumi slammed her hand on the table, which cause the class to stop what they were doing.

"Um… Are you okay?" Miku asked backing away.

Gumi just stood there her eyes watering, and she did the only thing she knew, she ran out to class.

"Gumi…?"

Gumo watched as the girl ran out the class, he wanted to comfort her. He stared. 'What the hell am I thinking?'

"Why didn't I just say no? Me? Have feelings for that boy. Never- never! I hate him and he hates me" Gumi said wiping her tears from her freckled cheek.

She stared in the glass. "I'll get my payback on him" she said.

**Gumo POV**

I walked in the cafeteria, which was full of children eating, talking and acting like wild monkeys. I saw my friends waving for me to join them. I walked slowly over to them and sat on the long table.

"Hello" I said as I took my sandwich out my bag.

"HI GUMO" screamed Rin and Miku.

I twitched. "You guys sure have a mouth" I said chuckling.

The group also laughed. I looked around and I didn't see her. 'Mmm, still mad…

We just talked about the latest manga and singers, and then I sported her Gumi walking casually next to us. 'Uh… I watched as she walked, it actually looked like she was coming to me. Everything about her was so yummy, her hair, to her eyes, to her freckled cheeks. Even the way she held her tray was cute.

"HEYYY IT'S GUMI" Miku said screaming in my eyes.

Oh I wanted to hit her with a tray.

"Hi" she said smiling as she walked up to the table, but for some reason she tripped, maybe on air. I don't know what, but everything came crashing down…on me.

_SPLAT _

I sat there as everything came down on me, from Gumi tray.

"I'm sorry" she said getting up as quickly as she could.

Everyone was now laughing at me. There was gravy running down my perfectly soft and moist hair. Mash potato had fell into my shirt pocket, veggies was plastered all over my face. This was truly embarrassing. I brushed some of the stuff off, and I saw that look in her eyes. The look of payback is a bitch. And I knew she had planned everything. I gave her a soft smile. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll surely get.

"Its okay" I said getting up.

"It was an accident" I said walking up to her.

She stared at me. "It was all an accident" I said again

The cafeteria went quiet as the saw what I had done.

**:'D**

**Review ASAP! **


	9. Oh no!

**When I look back and read I saw my spelling and grammatical errors, and I would like to apologize. I do not want a beta, because I would like to learn from my own mistakes and have my own writing style. I'll try to re-read my stories and scan through any stupid mistakes.**

**Thank you for the reviews though and I appreciate it. **

**Gumo POV**

I sat there as everything came down on me, from Gumi's tray.

"I'm sorry" she said getting up as quickly as she could.

Everyone was now laughing at me. There was gravy running down my perfectly soft and moist hair. Mash potato had fell into my shirt pocket, veggies was plastered all over my face. This was truly embarrassing. I brushed some of the stuff off, and I saw that look in her eyes. The look of payback is a bitch. And I knew she had planned everything. I gave her a soft smile. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll surely get.

"Its… okay" I said getting up.

"It was an accident" I said walking up to her.

She stared at me. "It was all an accident" I said again

The cafeteria went quiet as the saw what I had done.

I picked up the cake that Kaito was eating, I heard when he said "hey", and I smacked Gumi in the face with it.

"Oops I'm sorry that was an accident" I said mocking her.

The kids in the cafeteria laughed again. I know she felt embarrassed, even her own friends were laughing.

**Normal POV**

"You BAKA!" she screamed at Gumo as she threw an ice-cream sundae on him, but miss because he had duck.

"HA!" he said smirking.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Lily shouted. She was covered with chocolate sauce running down her back. She picked up her sandwich and threw it at the two, but they duck and it hit Big Al.

"FOOD FIGHT!" the kids shouted.

"But it wasn't me, it was her fault" Gumo said pointing at Gumi.

"Me?" she said staring at principal Teto innocently.

'I can't believe she's a principal, she's so short and looks like a kid, but she just screams evil' Gumo thought.

A book was thrown in his face. "OW! What was that for?"

"Shut up! I heard that" she said rubbing her temple.

Gumi giggled, but stopped as soon as Teto snapped her head up at them.

"For causing that food fight, you two will spend the day after school to clean up the whole cafeteria" she said.

"BUT-BUT… today is Karaoke day for me" Gumi said.

"And I have other places to be" Gumo added on.

"Bite me! Hmm unless you guys want suspension" she said rubbing her white hands together.

"No-fine" they both sigh.

"Good, now get out of my office" she said as she pulled out a pillow.

"It's your fault" Gumi said pushing him outside the office.

"No it's your fault" he said pushing her.

"You should've never hit me with that cake" she said pushing him.

"Stop pushing me! And you should've never 'miss and spill your whole lunch on me'" he said.

"You had it coming" she pushed him again.

He twitched his eyes and pushed her against the locker. Gumi up at him frighten. "Maybe you should've never bothered me and leave me be" he said staring into her eyes.

She chewed her bottom lip. Gumo notice that and blush. He looked the other way. He then pat her head.

"Don't think this is over" he said as he walked away.

Gumi stared at him confuse, a blush spread upon her face.

**Review.**


	10. Hating on me!

**Thanks for the reviews, and yes I will tell you when the setting has change. **

**Gumi POV**

I felt my cheeks turn red. I watched as he walked away. I quickly frowned. How dare he put his hands on me? I am Gumi… everyone loves me, no one will ever treat me what such….

My brain was racing. I couldn't believe this. I stomped my feet angrily on the floor as I walk away huffing and puffing.

**Gumo POV**

I walked away, a smirk plastered on my face. There was just something about this girl that amused me… but other parts that annoyed the living hell out of me. Then I stopped in my tracks. Oh shit! We have detention…. We… w-we…WE! Me… her… alone…

I hold my hair. KILL ME NOW HEAVENLY FATHER!

I turned around and banged my head on the lockers. I had totally forgotten about detention after school. I know this will be a long afternoon, a very long… long afternoon.

**After School-Normal POV**

"So you can't come with us" Miku said pouting.

Gumi frowned. "I'm sorry Miku… but stupid Gumo got me after school detention… so now we have to clean up the cafeteria."

"Well it is your fault" Kaito said crossing his arms.

"But-

"No but's, you did started it… and don't say that I'm lying… that was no accident" he continued.

"I agree." Len said nodding his head.

"I think Gumi likes him" Rin said giggling.

Miku joined in. "This is so cute, it reminds me of a romantic anime."

Gumi twitched as she heard her friends talked about her and Gumo. This really disgusted her. But time went on and her friends soon left her alone… alone to spend a whole day… a whole afternoon with the man she hated the most, Gumo.

She groaned as she dragged her feet lazily across the school hallways to the cafeteria.

"So you finally decided to show up. I thought your lazy ass was never going to come"

She quickly left her head up and shot Gumo a glare. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now let's get this over with so we can go home to our miserable lives" he said throwing her a broom, which she caught.

A low growl was heard and Gumo stared at her.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work." He said as he turned his back around picking up the cartons of food.

The two in silence began cleaning, not getting into each other way.

**Gumo POV**

I picked up the big pieces of food and put them into the trash bag. I just wanted to get out of her as soon as possible, but it seems no matter how many things I picked up there always more food was showing up. I growled.

I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "If it weren't for you and your accident, I would probably be home right this incent eating ice cream and playing video games… or probably to the arcade."

I looked at her. "Say something. I'm waiting.

**Normal POV**

"You douche-bag!" Gumi said angrily throwing the broom to the floor. "Maybe if you were never to transfer to this school, I would probably be with my friends having a fun time"

Steam was coming out of her head.

"Whatever" Gumo retorted back rolling his eyes.

There was awkward pause for a moment, until Gumi opened her mouth. "I don't know why you have to be hating on me" she said turning around, wiping the lunch tables off.

Gumo twitched. "HATING?" he said laughing. "I don't want to hate on you…. I HATE YOU! Not hating" he said rolling his eyes.

Gumi turned and faced him. She walked up to him and stared into his eyes.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" she shouted at him.

They glared into each other eyes, fire burning deep inside.

"Get out of my face" Gumo said gritting his teeth.

"You get out of….She stopped what she was saying.

Gumo stared at her confuse, for he know she always had something to say.

"Your eyes"

He stared at her confused. "What about them?"

"They changed color" she said staring at them with awe.

He remained silent.

"It's a brown color now" she said still staring into his eyes.

"They change color depending on my mood" he said his face soften.

Gumo stared into Gumi's eyes. The lunch room was quiet, except for the sounds of the two breathing.

Gumi soon realize what was going on looked at the floor, a tint of blush spread on her cheeks.

"That's a stupid thing" she said walking away.

Gumo stared at her and quickly grabbed her by her arm, pulling her into him.

'What the hell am I doing?' he thought.

She stared at him shock.

"What the hell you freak!" she said as she tried to break free from him.

He gulped as he let her go. "You're so lucky I'm not in the mood, or I would so beat you up"

The two began arguing once more.

**=D Review and tell people about this story! **


End file.
